Banana/Jar messages
This is a list of all messages given by the jars that have been found in ''Banana'' so far. All of these have been confirmed with screenshots and/or video. White * A thief called curiosity. * Up in smoke. Down in flames. * Pity makes the pawns stay. * Their priests are uncivil and barbaric. * "The darkness is shaped by forces we cannot see." * Oh great one... Thy word is law. Blue * They played with me; no visit to jail. They smiled at me; avoiding exile. * Nothing is sacred. Nothing holds true. Everything will try to make a fool out of you. * Suspicion is a wild, starving dog, that when alone will feast on itself. * With it...he goes on all fours. * A pact with the devil! A devil's contract in the body of a mere child! * She was more like a devil than a woman. * A walking mistake. God's keen eye has avoided this folly in our midst. * Laura says if your quiet you can hear the forest call you. I dont believe her. * She has not responded well to the treatment. Perhaps we are too late father. * Karen was the bravest out of all of us. She was the oldest. She was the first to come. Makes sense she was the first to go. Yellow * Jeffory Laggart was a fine boy. * A beautiful child, born in the House of Burgesses.The Virginia House of Burgesses was the first legislative assembly of elected representatives in North America. * Only two were men. * We went to play by the water. Sarah ran ahead like always, but she didnt come back. Later she looked pale. We still swim sometimes. * Dr. Crane is plain as day. He doesn't like it when the children play. In the darkest of the night. He visits your room to make things right. * Don`t look at them! Lest you catch the evil mark! * She is the queen of defamation, and scandalous in the heart of a man. * A lady sees nothing. A lady hears nothing. A lady can be tamed. A lady can be trained. * He's not moving anymore, is he dead? * You promised to take care of me! * Don't be a coward! Do it! Purple * The fires rage hot, and documents burn. * They shrieked like dogs in the night. * I don't want to die! * Whine. Whine. Wimper. * I could hear her yelling for me. But I didn`t answer. I didn`t want to lose. * The screaming continued. Until sunrise. Ash smeared the ground of which a soul had once existed. * Bury her ashes and prevent the spread of her evil ways. * Elon 1631-1650 * Naarah 1636-1650 * Azule 1647-1650 * R. Dudley 1646-1655 * Samuel R. 1634-1657 * Gideon 1623-1672 * Bethany ??? * He was a good boy! He didn’t hurt anyone and you took him from me! * They destroyed our crops, they brought a pestillence on our cattle! * Go ahead and drop me, there's nothing else left for me. * You need not dig a grave, my guilt will swallow me whole. * What is on the other side of the glass? * When you die, You will be cursed to follow me forever. * I will drag you into the deepest parts of hell. * First I lost my daughter, now my husband! * All I want is my daughter back. * Let us reunite. * I know you don't mean what you said Naarah. * My love is more powerful than death, see you all soon. Green * Mrs. Candel will not let me see Rosie. Too sick in the mind. * One must travel calmly through the bitter sea. * We can't demand, all we can do is ask. * The exterior represents the motive of the soul. * My soul these demons gnaw. * We shall not succumb to the damned and the blind. * Protect us Aglasis. * Come to me oh wisest one. * Pull back your mask and release your fury. * Virgo, you will be my home, away from the king. * I cast you out. I tempt your grip. Unfurl your hand. And let it slip. References Gallery bjar white.png|A white jar. bjar blue.png|A blue jar. bjar yellow.png|A yellow jar. bjar purp.png|A purple jar. Jar 2.png|A green jar. Category:Game Content